Amour Tragique
by Lyade Kanda
Summary: Un amour sincère et merveilleux qui ne devait pas plaire à tout le monde...et qui finit dans le sang !
1. Prologue

**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, pourtant j'aimerais bien. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici ma nouvelle fic .**

**Corrigée par ma Seize-chan adorée =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Amour Tragique.<strong>

**Prologue.**

**Vengeance.**

Allen avait, depuis un moment, rejoint les Noah, sa nouvelle famille. La Congrégation l'ayant trahi et brisé au plus haut point. Il voulait leur faire payer la mort de son amant, assassiné par eux, qui se disait être du bon côté. Mort à cause de lui, parce qu'ils se fréquentaient, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, parce qu'il était l'hôte du 14ème.

Allen parcourait les jardins de la demeure des Kamelott, sa nouvelle maison, comme une âme en peine, il voulait rester seul pour ne pas que les Noah voient ses larmes. Le Symbiotique se sentait seul et triste, car malgré sa famille aimante et chaleureuse, il lui manquait une chose importante: son amant, qui jamais plus ne le prendrait dans ses bras forts, plus jamais il ne pourrait lui murmurer des mots doux, si surprenant venant de lui, de sa voix grave et chaude.

Allen se le promit, il se vengerait de ses meurtriers même si pour cela, il devrait affronter ses anciens amis et même les tuer, pour y parvenir, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa quête de vengeance. Absolument rien.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain Chapitre : Là où tout commença...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	2. Là où tout commença

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le chapitre I.**

**Il est petit mais c'est normal, tous les chapitres seront à peut près de la même longueur.**

**Je préfère, ainsi je posterais plus rapidement et j'essayerais d'être régulière.**

**Merci à ma Seize chan adorée d'avoir corrigé =) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I.<strong>

**Là où tout commença...**

Allen ne se sentait plus à sa place à la Congrégation, surveillé 24h sur 24h, ses soi-disant amis l'évitant comme la peste, se détournant de lui et les regards haineux se faisant plus nombreux, plus menaçants à mesure que le temps passait.

Il se sentait rejeté et ressentait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, la trahison de ses amis. Seul Kanda se comportait comme d'habitude, indifférent à la révélation du lien qu'il entretenait avec le 14th, sans le vouloir. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de savoir qu'au moins une personne ne changeait pas vis-à-vis de lui, même si c'était le Kendoka.

Chaque fois que son mal-être devenait insupportable, le Blandinet se réfugiait dans une des Salles d'Entraînement, pour être seul et tranquille, pouvant ainsi se laisser aller à ses pleurs déchirants de douleurs face à tous les malheurs qui lui tombaient dessus.

C'est ce qu'Allen fit, encore une fois, ce soir-là, avant que deux bras forts, chaleureux et réconfortants ne l'enlace par derrière, avant qu'il ne soit retourné et que son visage baigné de larmes ne se retrouve plaqué contre un torse dur, rassurant dont l'odeur virile qui s'en dégageait, lui semblant familier, ne le calme petit à petit.

La voix grave mais pourtant douce de l'inconnu lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui l'apaisait étrangement.

Le Symbiotique se sentait aimé pour la première fois de sa vie depuis Mana, alors il ne chercha même pas à se débattre ni à découvrir l'identité de cet inconnu qui le tenait dans ses bras et qui de sa merveilleuse voix l'emmenait doucement dans les bras de Morphée où nul cauchemars ne survint, le réveillant toujours tremblant et effrayé. Non, cette fois, il passa une nuit paisible où ses rêves furent peuplés par son adorable inconnu à la voix d'ange.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença-t-il avant de se souvenir de la veille au soir.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire sincère empli de joie, de ceux qu'il ne pouvait plus faire depuis quelques mois. Allen remercia silencieusement son inconnu, heureux de savoir qu'au moins une personne s'inquiétait encore pour lui, malgré son nouveau statut de Paria Dangereux.

**xXx**

Lorsqu'il se rendit au Réfectoire, Allen commanda comme d'habitude et s'assit, seul, à une table éloignée des autres, qui ne voulaient plus de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il ne ressentait plus ce vide, cette douleur au cœur d'être abandonné, non, il repensa à son inconnu, ce mystérieux personnage qui l'acceptait comme il était, sans être dégoûté et sans le haïr, pour quelque chose d'indépendant de sa volonté.

Une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit en se rendant compte que finalement, il n'était pas si seul que cela, une personne tenait encore à lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allen sursauta lorsqu'il vit Kanda se placer face à lui, fidèle à lui-même, silencieux et impassible avec son éternel plat de Soba devant lui. Un instant, Allen imagina Kanda en son inconnu mais chassa bien vite cette idée, jamais le Kendoka ne viendrait le réconforter, ni se comporterait comme une personne attentionnée, surtout à son égard.

Il prenait ses rêves pour la réalité, mais les rêves étaient plus beaux que la réalité, surtout pour lui. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient envolées en même temps qu'il voyait ses amis s'éloigner, pour ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole.

Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon ressasser les mauvais souvenirs et les désillusions, il n'y pouvait rien...il devait seulement supporter en silence et ne rien montrer de ses vrais sentiments...son dégoût grandissant pour les Exorcistes...son amour puissant et douloureux pour le Japonais, qui ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Comment pourrait-il aimer un être comme lui ?

Kanda était beau, intelligent et malgré sa froideur il était courtisé de toute part par des femelles et des mâles en chaleur voulant réchauffer son lit et son cœur.

Alors que lui...il était tout le contraire, rien chez lui ne pourrait séduire le Kendoka. Il était destiné à souffrir en voyant Kanda multiplier les conquêtes, pour ensuite trouver la bonne personne.

C'est sur ses sombres pensées qu'Allen quitta le Réfectoire, conscient des regards pleins de mépris qui le suivaient mais parmi eux deux yeux noirs d'encre le regardaient avec tendresse et amour. Les yeux d'un être sous le charme du Symbiotique. Les yeux d'un être prêt à tout pour protéger son aimé. Les yeux de l'inconnu d'Allen.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	3. Coeur amoureux

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi u_u sniff**

**Monde cruel !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Finalement, je crois que je ne pourrais pas être régulière dans la parutions u_u **

**Désolé pour les fautes, pas encore corrigé u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II.<strong>

**Coeur amoureux. **

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Allen le fascinait l'obsédé depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, de vouloir effacer les larmes qui lentement souillées ses joues laiteuses, de lui rendre son sourire disparu. Toutes ses sensations l'effrayaient, ne correspondaient pas à son caractère habituel mais quand il s'agissait de _Lui_...l'impossible lui paraissait possible et d'une facilité enfantine.

Le jeune homme savait que ses sentiments pour le Symbiotique étaient de l'Amour, celui qui faisait soulever des montagnes juste pour le plaisir de l'être aimé, celui avec un grand A et que toutes les jeunes filles rêveraient de rencontrer.

Il ne pouvait dire quand cela s'était produit, sans doute au fil du temps. Les ronces de l'Amour s'étant insinuaient lentement et discrètement, pour emprisonner son coeur, l'irradiant d'une douce chaleur intense et pourtant tellement douloureuse.

Au départ, en se rendant compte de ce sentiment dérangeant, il avait tout fait pour s'en libérer. Il multiplia encore plus les conquêtes. Il se perdit dans d'autres bras que les siens qui l'attiraient, pour essayer d'oublier cet amour...en vain.

Il aimerait tellement déclarer sa flamme, pour être libéré de cette douleur dans le coeur, mais il n'osait pas ayant peur qu'Allen voit cela comme une nouvelle torture pour qu'il se noit encore plus profondément dans les Ténèbres, alors il se taisait et ne changeait rien à son comportement, souffrant en silence de voir son amoureux si malheureux, si abattu, proche du gouffre.

Où se caché l'être fort et déterminé qu'il connaissait ?

Qui faisait tout pour protéger les êtres chères à son coeur ?

Qui bravait tout les dangers, sans ce soucier de sa vie ?

Qui redonnait l'espoir grâce à son sourire, maintenant envolé ?

Il ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps cette situation, un jour il lui dirait, un jour il redonnerait le sourire à Son Allen même si pour cela il devait se sacrifier ou laisser Allen choisir une autre personne que lui, même si sa vie ne devait plus être que noirceur et desespoir, solitude et souffrance.

Le jeune amoureux ne supportait pas de voir son aimé ne devenir que l'ombre de lui-même, cela s'aggravant à mesure que le temps passait.

Las de cette situation, le jeune homme chercha un moyen de soulager la peine de son aimé mais il ne savait que faire. La réponse lui vint une nuit, quand toute la Congrégation dormait d'un sommeil profond et que lui même se rendait dans sa chambre, accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleux, pour résister à la tentation de rejoindre Allen dans sa chambre et dans son lit.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert sa porte, qu'il vit une ombre se profilait au fond du couloir, se dirigeant vers les Salles d'Entraînement, une ombre lui rapellant étrangement son amour impossible. Il resta figé pendant quelques secondes, ne pensant pas une seconde à la sublime créature que le jeune homme avait ramené, qui s'impatientait.

Son côté amoureux transi lui soufflait de rejoindre Allen, de voir si ce dernier n'était pas parti faire une bêtise qui pourrait lui être fatale, ni une ni deux, il courut à la suite de son aimé, impassible face aux cris indignés de son ex coup d'un soir.

Il arriva bien vite aux Salles d'Entraînement, où des sanglots déchirants de douleurs lui parvinrent, cela lui brisa le coeur...il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Blandinet se trouvait à un tel degré de souffrance en lui-même...au point de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps fragile et en même temps si fort.

Il se rapprocha de son Amour, d'une démarche féline pour ne pas se faire entendre et poussé par un instinct qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait réfréner, il enlaça le corps frêle du jeune Symbiotique. D'abord surpris, celui-ci se laissa bientôt faire, n'opposant aucune résistance. L'Inconnu sourit, tout en fredonnant doucement une berceuse dans sa langue natale, heureux de pouvoir prendre son fantasme dans ses bras et d'enfin pouvoir le consoler un tant soit peu.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, avant que le Bel Homme ne remarque qu'Allen dormait comme un bébé, si beau et détendu dans le sommeil...si désirable. Un appel à la Luxure selon le jeune homme. Il ne put se contrôler et effleura d'un tendre baiser les lèvres de l'endormi, regrettant qu'il ne soit pas éveillé.

Il soupira de frustration et porta le Symbiotique jusqu'à sa chambre pour le déposer sur son lit et parti à regret, se jurant qu'un jour il partagerait sa vie et son lit. Mais pour l'instant, il prenait le peu qu'il pouvait avoir...c'est-à-dire presque rien. Il se rendit dans le premier bar qu'il trouva et chercha un homme qui comblerait son appétit sexuel de la soirée.

Allen était trop beau pour son propre bien et il ne pouvait rester insensible face à lui mais il devait se contenir et ne pas céder à ses bats instincts sur cet être si pur alors dès que l'envie se faisait sentir, il partait à la recherche d'un ou d'une partenaire. Lorsqu'il le trouva, ils se rendirent chez son coup d'un soir, le combla comme aucun de ses amants avant lui, et repartit à la Congrégation avant que l'autre ne se réveille et ne tente de le retenir pour continuer leurs activités nocturnes, tellement il satisfaisait son amant, même si ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait combler.

Une fois rentré, il rencontra Lavi et les autres qui se rendait au Réfectoire, il leur lança un regard de tueur, rêvant de les torturer pour le mal qu'ils faisaient à Allen et ils se dépêchèrent de passer leur chemin pour ne pas encourir sa fureur. Après cette brèves rencontre, il partit se laver pour faire disparaître l'odeur de l'autre, s'habilla avec des vêtements propres et se rendit aux Réfectoire au même endroit que ses pauvres lâches, ses microbes sans intérêts.

Le Bel Inconnu laissa son regard parcourir la Salle voyant les anciens amis d'Allen dans un coin, sans doute entrain de médire sur son compte alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Et il partit s'asseoir près de lui, pouvant ainsi le contempler pendant quelques minutes...quelques minutes si précieuses pour lui.

Il commençait vraiment à virer guimauve !

Allen sursauta quand il posa son plateau devant lui pour ensuite manger observant son Symbiotique discrètement. Celui-ci partit peu de temps après, sous les regards méfiants et haineux des personnes se trouvant au Réfectoire. Alors que lui le regardait tendrement et amoureusement, même si personne ne le voyait.

Un jour, il vengerait Allen et lui rendrait sa joie de vivre.

C'était une promesse.

**A suivre...**

**Prochain chapitre : Confusion et découverte.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	4. Confusion et découverte

**Rien n'est à moi...à mon plus grand désespoir ! Monde cruel !**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, après un long moment u_u panne d'inspiration.**

**Désolé pour les fautes u_u"**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III.<strong>

**Confusion et découverte.**

Allen n'en pouvait plus de sa vie, de la haine qu'il suscitait et qui faisait naître en lui ce même sentiment qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il devait contenir de plus en plus souvent des envies meurtrières à l'encontre de ses "amis" ou plutôt de cette vermine qui ne méritait pas de vivre, qui repoussait leur ami au premier petit problème venu. Seul Kanda trouvait encore grâce à ses yeux et à son coeur. Cet être qu'Allen aimait par-dessus tout mais qui n'aurait jamais de réponse favorable à ses sentiments. Alors, Allen fantasmait, se réveillait chaque nuit en proie au désir qu'il faisait disparaître sous le jet d'eau glacée et alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps, les larmes se mettaient à couler, invisibles, noyaient sous les torrents d'eau qui glissaient sur son corps frissonnant. La seule personne qu'il aimait lui serait à jamais inaccessible.

Comment un être aussi parfait, pour lui, voudrait de lui ?

Il n'était rien, seulement une personne rejetée et haïe par tous. Une âme en peine voulant trouver le bonheur dans les bras de Kanda, qui ne le voyait pas. Et qui ne le verrait jamais. Allen le savait depuis longtemps et acceptait ce fait, même si cela lui faisait mal, même si il souffrait de voir le Kendoka avec d'autres personnes que lui, de le voir les enlacer, les embrasser, les faire siens. Il souffrait en silence ayant peur que Kanda s'éloigne de lui, en sachant qu'il le désirait, lui le proscrit.

Allen poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et repoussa ses pensées moroses, voir les autres lui gâchait déjà la journée pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en devenant dépressif.

C'est plus ou moins de mauvaise humeur qu'il quitta sa chambre en direction du Réfectoire pour engloutir la délicieuse nourriture de Jerry (qui était toujours aussi gentil avec lui). En chemin, le Symbiotique rencontra l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, ce cher Kanda embrassant à pleine bouche un petit blond, assez jeune. Allen souffla exaspéré, la journée venait à peine de commencer mais elle commençait déjà sous de mauvais hospices.

Râlant intérieurement, il continua son chemin, le coeur un peu plus brisé et faillit rencontrer le sol en trébuchant, si le Japonais n'avait pas été là pour le retenir. Comment avait-il fait ? Il y a quelques minutes, il s'amusait encore avec un de ses amants et pourtant il avait réussi à le retenir alors qu'il se trouvait assez loin de l'endroit où ils les avaient laissé. Enfin bon, là n'était pas l'important parce qu'en ce moment il se trouvait contre le torse musclé de Kanda, qui le serrait contre lui. Allen inspira discrètement l'odeur merveilleuse de l'être aimé, une odeur de sueur et du savon qu'il utilisait et qui dégageait une odeur virile qui lui allait si bien. Une odeur qui lui était familière mais il ne savait plus où il avait pu respirer cette odeur exquise et envoûtante pour l'amoureux transi qu'il était. Le jeune homme, fronça mes sourcils, il avait déjà humé cette odeur il n'y a pas longtemps, mais quand ? Cela était troublant. Et cette main, il avait l'impression qu'il la connaissait, qu'il avait déjà senti cette main sur lui...mais où ?

Mais bien trop vite à son goût, Kanda le repoussa doucement, les joues rouges et partit sans un mot, sans une remarque, sans un petit "Moyashi". Le Kendoka avait beau l'accepter, il remarquait que leur relation passée n'était plus la même, comme si une distance les séparait et qui augmentait de plus en plus chaque jour mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ?

Allen se disait que quitte à souffrir autant que cela soit le plus tôt possible ainsi il pourra dire adieu aux maigres espoirs qu'il entretenait encore à l'égard de cet être froid.

Il laissa un sourire empli de souffrance flottait sur ses lèvres, sa journée commençait vraiment mal, surtout avec toutes les pensées négatives qui emplissaient son esprit et la future rencontre avec les autres au Réfectoire. Il n'y a pas à dire, il était gâté.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et partit, affronter les regards hostiles de ses ennemis.

**xXx**

Allen était à bout de nerfs, si il ne contrôlait pas le 14th cela ferait longtemps que les autres seraient morts dans d'atroces souffrances, en entendant un rire sadique sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais pour rester auprès du Kendoka et revoir son mystérieux inconnu, Allen devait contrôler ses pulsions et ne tuait personne. Quoique si il faisait passer ça pour un accident...pourquoi pas. Hihihi. Il avait toujours eu envie de massacrer Lenalee pour osait tourner autour de son amour secret et pour lui avoir déchiré les tympans des heures durant en pleurant et en étant obligé d'écouter ses lamentations pitoyables. Elle pourrait mourir en tombant accidentellement dans les escaliers ou en se défenestrant toute seule. En y réfléchissant, Allen se dit que s'était vraiment son genre de mourir comme ça, idiote qu'elle était.

Pour se calmer, il prit le chemin vers la Salle d'Entraînement avec de la chance, Allen reverrait son Inconnu, qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis une semaine. Le Symbiotique commençait à croire que cette personne aussi gentille et attentionnée à son égard, n'était que le fuit de son imagination. Vu comment il se sentait seul, cela pourrait bien être possible. Et pourtant, il priait pour que cette personne soit réelle, il en avait vraiment besoin.

Allen retint un rire moqueur de franchir ses lèvres. Il était pathétique. Vraiment pathétique, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, il n'y pouvait rien et s'en fichait.

Soudain, en se rendant à Sa Salle d'Entraînement, il fut arrêté par une voix sublime, une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu et qui l'avait apaisé, la voix de son Inconnu. Le jeune homme resta interdit devant la porte entrouverte de la pièce où son mystérieux ami se trouvait.

Pouvait-il vraiment...?

Il voulait vraiment savoir qui l'aimait encore dans cette Congrégation pleine de vermines et de traîtres mais une certaine hésitation le retenait. Celui d'être rejeté si son Inconnu n'appréciait pas d'être découvert par le jeune homme qu'il réconfortait ou celui de découvrir que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, une simple distraction pour le détruire.

Certes, il redoutait cela mais sa curiosité voulait être satisfaite et puis si il jetait juste un regard, personne ne le saurait même pas son Inconnu. Alors Allen prit son courage à deux mains et colla son visage à l'entrebâille de la porte, l'ouvrant un peu plus pour mieux voir et glissa sur la seule personne présente. Elle était de dos, il pouvait voir une longue chevelure d'ébène cascadant sur son dos musclé et nu et ruisselant de sueur, un katana fendant l'air dans des mouvements gracieux et élégant. Le tableau de cette être en plein entraînement était sublime mais de cela il n'en avait que faire. Le jeune homme savait qui se trouvait derrière son l'être mystérieux qui l'avait réconforté, Kanda Yu, l'être qui faisait battre son coeur. Il ne savait que pensait, il était troublé, confus et ne savait pas la démarche à suivre. Il avait peur que le Kendoka se soit joué de lui.

Il devait réfléchir à cela calmement mais en cet instant, Allen savait qu'il ne le pourrait pas, pas après cela, pas après cette révélation troublante, pas après avoir vu Kanda si magnifique et si sexy en plein Entraînement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'éloigna le plus discrètement de cet endroit qui lui révéla une chose des plus impensable et se retira dans sa chambre en proie à des sentiments contradictoires et les pensées tournant à cent à l'heure.

Que devait-il faire ?

Faire comme si de rien n'était, garder cela secret même si il doutait d'arriver à paraître normal dans pareille situation ou prévenir Kanda que son secret était percé et attendre sa réaction, le coeur battant. Finalement, le sommeil le gagna, après des heures à réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit et il dormit d'un sommeil agité empli de cauchemars.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	5. prise de tête et confessions

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre =)**

**Désolée pour les fautes u_u"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV.<strong>

**Prise de tête et confessions.**

Allen se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur et la respiration érratique. Il regarda autour de lui et en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, se recoucha, posant sa tête contre ses oreillers moelleux et un bras sur ses yeux. Il soupira, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar parmi tant d'autres. Ils ne les comptaient plus maintenant. Mais celui-ci avait semblé plus réaliste, peut-être à cause de la découverte de la veille, de l'identité de son Inconnu Kanda Yu, son amour secret. Allen n'arrivait pas à digérer l'information, ni à comprendre les motivations du Kendoka, pas qu'en temps normal, il le pouvait. Kanda est et restait un mystère pour lui.

Mais ne pas comprendre...le poussait vers de mauvais raisonnements et lui donnait des cauchemars comme celui qui le fit se réveiller, un mauvais rêve où Kanda le rejetait en riant pour avoir su le piéger et le faire espérer qu'il pouvait être aimé par lui. Un espoir qu'il réduisit à néant, le brisant par la même occasion.

Allen souffla une nouvelle fois et se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Cela ne servait à rien de rester dans son lit à ruminer et puis malgré l'heure matinale, il devait être 5h 30, il savait que le sommeil le fuirait, maintenant.

L'eau sur son corps lui fit du bien et lui permit de faire pendant quelques minutes le vide dans sa tête, ensuite il s'habilla et erra pendant une heure ou deux dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Ces pas le menèrent dans La Salle d'Entraînement où Kanda fidèle à lui-même se trouvait. Il connaissait ses horaires sur le bout des doigts. Il se levait à 4h et allait s'entraîner vers 5h, sauf lorsqu'il ramenait une de ses conquêtes, à ce moment-là il prenait son temps et séchait souvent son entraînement.

Il entra dans la Salle et s'installa en tailleur au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Kanda le remarqua mais continua sa danse meurtrière avec Mugen. Allen était déjà venu et le Kendoka n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait qui le pousserait à croire que sa présence pouvait le déranger, d'une quelconque manière. Alors quand le sommeil le fuyait le matin, Allen venait, ainsi il pouvait admirait l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, sans que cela paraisse suspect.

D'habitude voir le magnifique spectacle que donnait Kanda devant ses yeux lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis, mais cette fois-ci, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser inlassablement sa découverte d'hier. Il ne savait pas quoi faire entre mettre le Japonais au pied du mur et peut-être souffrir de sa réponse, ou faire semblant de rien et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de cet Inconnu.

D'ailleurs, Kanda n'était venu le réconforter qu'une seule fois, pas de quoi fouetter un chat, la pitié de le voir si misérable l'avait poussé à le consoler, à sécher ses larmes. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du Kendoka, mais bon c'était la raison la plus logique qu'il est trouvé, pour expliquer le comportement de son aimé, autre que celle de son cauchemar, bien sûr.

Allen poussa un soupir...encore, à croire que c'était devenu une habitude depuis ce matin et se massa les tempes de ses doigts, sentant poindre une grosse migraine à se faire claquer la tête contre un mur...réfléchir ou plutôt se prendre la tête pour ça ne lui réussissait pas, faut croire.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Kanda partir...sans un regard à son encontre, cela lui faisait mal...l'indifférence du Beau Brun...alors que...la dernière fois...

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais Allen ne les laissa pas couler, pas encore...surtout qu'il ne savait pas si son indifférence était feinte ou non, si il se jouait de lui pour s'amuser ou non. Il hésita une minute avant que ses yeux ne brillent d'une lueur déterminée...il devait savoir qu'importe la réponse, qu'importe le mal qu'il pourrait ressentir, l'ignorance, l'incertitude lui faisait plus mal que la réponse qui lui permettra de tourner la page et d'en commencer une nouvelle, avec...ou sans lui. Ce soir, il découvrira la vérité, derrière les actions de Kanda.

**xXx**

Il devait être minuit quand Allen prit le chemin de la Salle d'Entraînement, espérant que son Kanda soit au rendez-vous, comme la dernière fois, pour qu'enfin le mystère soit levé sur ses agissements suspects à son égard. Il s'assit ensuite sur les gradins, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, se demandant si il faisait bien de faire ça, il ne voulait pas perdre Kanda, mais il voulait savoir et cela était plus fort que tout, car l'incertitude le rendait fou. Alors Allen décida de rester, la peur lui noua le ventre et les larmes perlèrent de ses yeux sans qu'ils puissent les arrêter mais il resta. Les minutes passèrent ressemblant à des heures pour ce pauvre garçon fragile.

Soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, une paire de bras l'enlaça tendrement par-derrière, le berçant de sa douce voix. Allen sourit, Kanda était venu mais le plus dur restait à faire.

Le Symbiotique posa ses mains sur les bras de son Inconnu, le faisant sursauter sous l'initiative.

-Je sais qui tu es...Kanda, souffla le jeune homme sachant que le Japonais l'entendrait, malgré le volume minime de sa voix.

Le corps derrière lui se tendit.

-Comment... commença-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

-Je t'ai entendu chanter lorsque tu t'entraînais répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Kanda...pourquoi ?

Allen sentit Kanda hésita, puis souffla un bon coup avant.

-Parce que je t'aime Allen, tout simplement, dit le Beau Bun, d'une voix sûre. Je te veux.

-Quoi ? Allen était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Cela devait être un rêve...la réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi belle que ça.

-Ne me fait pas me répéter Moyashi. Je sais que tu as parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit.

Non Allen ne rêvait pas, Kanda était le même, le traitant de "Moyashi...sauf qu'il était amoureux de lui.

-Maintenant, reprit le Japonais. La question est de savoir si tu partages mes sentiments ou non.

Le Symbiotique sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Kanda...tellement. Depuis si longtemps, se déclara-t-il, heureux et amoureux, comblé par son amour réciproque.

Il se retourna et se jeta sur les lèvres du Brun qui le faisaient rêver depuis si longtemps. Leur baiser fut d'abord doux empli d'amour et de tendresse, mais bientôt la passion prit le dessus rendant le baiser sauvage empli de désir et de frustration, cette même frustration qui bouillonnait depuis si longtemps au fond d'eux et qu'ils n'avaient pu satisfaire. Les deux amants ne pouvaient se contrôler, ils s'attiraient comme deux aimants ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre, séparant leurs bouches que par nécessitaient. Les habits volèrent dans la pièce où se retrouvaient en lambeaux, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, se consumant de désir.

Kanda porta Allen pour le plaquer contre un mur et ils continuèrent leur sauvage étreinte, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, trop prit dans leur bulle d'amour et de désir à assouvir.

**xXx **

Caché dans les ombres, adossé à la porte de la Salle où les deux amants s'étreignaient, deux yeux flamboyèrent de haine dans la nuit noire promettant mille et une tortures pour l'être qui lui avait volé Son Kanda. Que les deux amants profitent de leur nuit de passion...il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Si le Brun ne voulait pas lui appartenir, ne voulait pas se soumettre à son bon vouloir, alors il ne serra à personne, quitte à le tuer. La silhouette se fondit dans les ombres en serrant les poings de rage, Allen payera son audace de lui avoir volé Sa chose, Sa propriété. Allen souffrira, se brisera devant elle, devenant tel un pantin sans volonté, une poupée vide et cassée. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Sa vengeance serra terrible...

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	6. Un coeur à l'agonie

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient u_u et c'est bien dommage =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

**Je n'est pas posté depuis longtemps et pour cela je m'en excuse, mais je manquais d'inspiration et de motivation. **

**De nouveau chapitres seront sans doute (si j'ai le courage), postés au mois de juillet, pas avant puisque j'ai le bac u_u**

**Désolé pour les fautes, qui doivent être très nombreuses sur ce chapitre u_u""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V.<strong>

**Un coeur à l'agonie.**

Allen se réveilla, le coeur léger et un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Enfin son rêve venait de se réaliser, Kanda et lui était ensemble...il l'aimait ! Rien, ne pouvait ternir son bonheur, pas même les autres qui le méprisaient, son amour le rendait imperméable à toutes remarques désobligeantes tant que Kanda était à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait le rendre malheureux.

Pourtant,il ne savait pas pourquoi, un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait le coeur, depuis son réveil, comme si son bonheur ne durerait pas mais il chassa bien vite se sentiment désagréable, en regardant son amant à ses côtés, réveillé dans tous les sens du terme. Le jeune homme sourit, tandis que le Kendoka commença à profiter de son Allen, qui se laissa faire, absolument pas contre ce genre de réveil pour commencer le matin.

Deux heures plus tard, ils se lavèrent et se quittèrent à regret pour vaquer à leur occupation, Kanda partit s'entraîner et Allen se rendit au Réfectoire. Ils ne devaient pas se montrer, si on apprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble, alors au pire ils seront tués tout les deux, au mieux, il n'y a que lui que périrait. Perspective peu réjouissante aussi bien la première que la deuxième et cela juste parce qu'il était un paria, au moindre faux pas, et être avec Kanda en était un, il sera tué ou torturé lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et meurt.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes du réfectoire, le silence empli la pièce, un silence tendu, à couper au couteau. Le coeur d'Allen se mit à battre plus vite d'appréhension, il avait peur, comme jamais auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'un malheur allait se produire d'un instant à l'autre. Il porta son regard sur les Exorcistes, mais il ne voyait rien d'inhabituel...sauf peut-être le sourire cruel et satisfait que lui lança Lenalee, comme si elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait, comme si elle savait tout, comme si elle avait tout dit...

Allen commença à trembler et sortit en courant du réfectoire pour rejoindre Kanda, pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui était arrivé, si cela était le cas, jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Jamais !

Il aurait dû être prudent la nuit dernière, mais savoit que Kanda l'aimait lui avait fait perdre toute prudence et cela détruirait peut-être sa relation naissante, cette amour trop longtemps contenu.

Il courut avec toute la force de ses jambes, sans jamais faiblir, malgré sa respiration hérratique et son point de côté, espérant voir Son Kanda en plein entraînement, espérant que ce qu'il avait perçu au Réfectoire n'était que le fruit de son imagination maintenant qu'il se trouvait en couple avec le Japonais, il stressait juste un peu que leur relation soit découverte, rien de plus. Il espérait contre toute espérance, sachant déjà qu'il se berçait d'illusion. Après seulement une nuit, le rêve se brisait déjà ne laissant que des miettes, ne laissant que son coeur près à cesser de battre si le malheur s'abattait sur son compagnon, alors que le seul fautif s'était lui, seulement lui. Maudit, il l'était, sinon comment expliquer tout ses malheurs qu'il rencontrait depuis si longtemps. Ne pouvait-il pas vivre heureux ? Ne devait-il connaître que malheur ?

Les portes de la Salle d'Entraînement se trouvaient devant lui à seulement quelques mètres, il devait tenir un petit peu, encore un petit peu. Ses jambes ne devaient pas lacher avant. Il ouvrit en grand les portes de la Salle, les bras écartaient tenant chacunes une porte, le regard grand ouvert, le corps figé d'horreur. Allen vit le corps de Kanda au sol, sa tête à quelques mètres. Ses assassins à quelques pas de son cadavres ricanaient, heureux de leur forfait. Allen se doutait qu'ils avaient pris son amant par surprise, il était beaucoup trop fort pour que ses insectes insignifiants puissent le toucher sans mourir, dans d'autres occasions.

Ils devaient mourir. Vengeance. Mourir. Ils devaient souffrir comme lui souffrait. Mourir. Ils devaient payer leur crime. Mourir. Ils devaient mourir. Mourir. Mourir. Mourir...

Cette pensée tourbillonnait dans sa tête, surplombant bien vite les autres. Une rage intense le prit se mêlant à sa tristesse et à sa souffrance. Sa vision devint rouge, rouge comme sang et puis plus rien. Quand il reprit 'connaissance" les meutriers de son amant se trouvaient devant lui mort, et ils étaient tellement mutilés qu'on ne reconnaissaient plus rien d'eux. Lui se trouvaient couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, pourtant il n'en fut pas horrifié, au contraire un sourire de dément se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis que les larmes affulaient aux coins de ses yeux. Même si il avait pu venger son amant, il ne lui restait plus rien à présent. Plus rien qu'un coeur à l'agonie, plus rien qu'un intense tristesse et une rage sans nom pour les memebres de la Congrégation surtout cette pétasse de Lenalee. Ma fautive il en mettrait sa main au feu. Croyait-elle qu'il ne remarquait les regards d'amour, les regards possessifs, qu'elle lançait à Kanda ,quand il ne la regardait pas ? Ses regards de haine pures à son encontre, quand le Kendoka venait manger à sa table, plutôt qu'à la sienne ? Parce qu'il le préférait à elle ?

Elle allait mourir. Les hommes mort à ses pieds devaient le neutralise rmais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit, maintenant elle pensait qu'il était mort ? Elle déchantera vite. Elle allait payer sa jalousie. Elle allait payer d'avoir informer le centra de sa liaison avec Kanda. Elle allait sourffrir le martyr avant qu'il ne mette fin à sa pathéhtique vie d'Exorciste pleurnicharde.

**xXx**

Allen se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle revienne du Réfectoire. Il était petient, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lenalee souriante, sourire qu'elle perdit quand elle sombra dans l'inconscience, car sa dernière image dernière image fut le visage d'un Allen dur et froid. Elle avait tenté le diable et cela se retournait maintenant contre elle.

**(je me suis un peu, beaucoup lâchée, gomen -_-""""").**

Son agonie à son réveil fut sans égal. Attachée à une chaise elle ne pouvait que subir en espérant que tout se finisse vite. Elle n'en pouvait plus, toute cette souffrance qui irradiaot de son corps était un supplice. Sa voix à force d'avoir trop crier s'était cassé et sa gorge lui faisait mal, lorsque d'autre cris passaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Son corps n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente attendant la délivrance qui ne venait pas.

Ses yeux ne voyaient plus, crevaient par les soins d'Allen dans sa rage de la détruire.

Ses doigts ne lui répondaient plus broyaient par les soins d'Allen.

Sa peau si parfaite, sans aucune imperfections s'étaient teinté de rouge et de cicatrices quand la pointe d'une dague caressait sa peau pour s'incrustaient profondément dans sa chair par les soins d'Allen.

Son visage striés de larmes de sang se recouvraient peu à peu de cicatrices indélébiles par les soins d'Allen.

Ses bras et ses jambes se trouvaient cloués à sa chaise par de longues dagues effilées plantées dans ses avant bras et ses bras et sur ses cuisses et mollets la faisant souffrir le martyr à chaque mouvement de son corps par les soins d'Allen.

Les cordes qui enserraient son corps, surtout au niveau de sa gorge l'empêcher de respirer correctement sans qu'elle ne soit à demi asphixiée par cet étau douloureux par le soins d'Allen.

Elle voulait mourir, voulait un peu de répit. Quand elle se sentait partir dans les limbes de l'inconscience, Allen l'a réveillait brutalement avec un seau d'eau glacé l'a voulant parfaitement éveillé.

-Bye bye, Lenalee-chan, sussurra le jeune Symbiotique à l'oreille de sa victime. Lenalee entendit des pas puis une porte qui s'ouvre avant de se refermer brutalement dans un claquement.

Elle souffrait tellement et elle subissait la torture que lui infligeait Allen, hurlant sa douleur sans que personne ne s'en rende compte gardant l'espoir que son calvaire prenne fin mais cette délivrance qu'elle espérait ne viendrait jamais

Elle souffrait tellement, subissant les torture que lui infligeait Allen, avec l'espoir que son calvaire bientôt prendrait fin, mais rien ne survint. Elle avait crié sa souffrance, espérant que quelqu'un vienne la sauver, espérant que son frère vienne la sauver une fois encore...comme avant, mais personne ne vint. Les minutes devinrent des heures, mais personne ne vint. Son corps fut peu à peu souillé par des cicatrice qui jamais ne partiront, bien ancré dans sa chair. Elle avait appelé la mort, attendant qu'Allen finisse son travail en la tuant, pour ne pas vivre avec ce corps détruit marqué à jamais.

Pourtant il n'en fit rien, en entendant la porte se refermait, Lenalee sut qu'il la laissait ainsi pour qu'elle souffre de vivre dans un monde fait de noirceur, celui de son âme avec un corps mutilé preuve de son péché, à chaque fois qu'elle effleurerait son corps, elle se souviendrait de sons erreur. Elle avait voulu séparer Allen et Kanda, en prévenant le Central qui devait les tuer. Il avait échoué ne tuant que Kanda. Elle avait payer cet échec de la pire des façon qui soit.

Elle avait mal, si mal, dans son coeur comme dans son corps. Lenalee était seule maintenant, dans cette chambre qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle sentait le poid de sa solitude dans les ténèbres qui, maintenant, faisait parti intégrante de son être, surtout en voyant que personne ne s'inquiètait de son absence, même son frère ne venait pas. Personne n'était venue la délivrer , n'était venu lui porter secours, mêê son frère qui l'aimait tellement.

Alors Lenalee pleura, et pleura encore sur sa vie détruite pour une simple histoire de jalousie et de haine. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pleura de vraies larmes, pas celle qu'elle versait pour attendrir et manipuler tout son beau monde. Non, celle qu'elle avait versé quand son frère n'était pas là et qu'il avait tout fais pour la rejoindre, pour être de nouveau réuni, mettant sa vie de côté pour elle, seulement elle sa petite soeur adorée.

Lenalee pleura, pleura versant de chaudes larmes en appelant desespérément son grand frère.

**xXx**

Allen sortir de la chambre, le coeur en miette. Il entendait Lenalee pleurait mais il n'en avait que faire, elle méritait son châtiment. Il avait perdu son coeur, il lui avait pris sa beauté. Il se sentait vide car rien ne lui rendrait Kanda. Son coeur resterait eternellement à l'agonie.

Il avait pris une décision. Les Exocistes et le Central le méprisaient, voulaient sa mort et lui avait tout pris, son maître, sa bonne humeur et maintenant son amant, alors Allen se promit de leur faire payer leur trahison, comme Lenalee avait payé d'avoir été l'investigatrice de la mort de Kanda, son amour, son aimé parti à jamais loin de lui, séparé par la Mort qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre maintenant. Sa vengeance devait être accompli avant de pouvoir espérer le revoir.

"Je t'aime Kanda. Attends-moi. Bientpot je te rejoindrais, soi un peu patient mon amour", souffla Allen avant de passer la porte de l'Arche, refermant par la même occasion toute les portes utilisaient par les Exorcistes.

Allen rejoignait les Noah, sa futur famille. Grâce à eux, il éradiquerait la terre cette engeance qu'était les Exorcistes et leurs alliés, pour venger Kanda.

Il allait vendre son âme au diable mais à cela il n'avait aucun remord.

Les Noah étaient peut-être le Diable mais les Exorcistes étaient tout aussi cruel qu'eux.

Il allait vendre son âme au Diable pour venger Kanda. Il n'en éprouvait aucun remord et l'offrirait volontier sur un plateau d'argent, pour venger Kanda et le rejoindre au plus vite en Enfers.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	7. La vengeance se met en marche

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient u_u sniff sniff**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Me revoilà =)**

**Voici le pro****chain chapitre, que je viens d'écrire =)**

**Dédolé pour le temps que ça à pris.**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI.<strong>

**La vengeance se met en marche...**

Allen errait dans les rues de la ville endormie comme une âme en peine. Voilà bien deux semaines, qu'il avait rejoint les Noah, non sans réticence pour certains dont les jumeaux et Sheryl (voulant protéger sa fille d'un pervers). Mais, au final, après quelques échanges musclés et l'appui de Tyki, Road et assez surprenant Wisely, Le Comte accepta avec joie la venue d'Allen dans le clan.

Depuis, il fomentait sa vengeance, rêvant de sang et de massacres, déprimant parfois sur son amour disparu. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait dans l'attente de voir les Exorcistes, les Scientifiques rendrent l'âme en le suppliant de les épargner.

Allen s'entraînait tout les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir, ne s'arrêtant qu'en de très rare occasion et le soir, il partait se promener dans la ville, revenant le matin, souvent débraillé, éméché .

**xXx**

Road voyait l'état dans lequel se trouvait Allen mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle avait voulu lui rendre le sourire, le rendre amoureux d'elle, mais à chaque tentative pour l'approcher, il l'a rejeté à chaque fois, de plus en plus cruellement. Alors, elle s'était résignée.

Même si elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, le sien lui serait à jamais inaccessible, elle le savait, maintenant et en souffrait énormément. Elle voyait Allen peu à peu sombrer dans la folie et elle ne pouvait que l'observer de loin, impuissante.

Il se détruisait pour une personne morte, pour ce Kanda qu'elle haïssait, cette personne qui possédait le coeur de celui qu'elle aimait, qui possédait tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et elle le maudit, hurlant intérieurement sa haine à ce déchet d'Exorciste mort en détruisant au passage son Allen. Elle voulait qu'il souffre à jamais dans les flammes de l'Enfer. Si elle le pouvait, elle se délecterait de sa souffrance et de son visage déformé par la douleur.

Alors, Road se jura que tôt ou tard, Allen serait à elle ou elle le tuerait par vengeance envers celui qui lui brisait le coeur sans remords.

La jeune fille éclata de rire devant sa décision, sachant pertinemment l'issue. Ensuite, Road s'effondra au sol, dos contre le mur, jambes repliées contre elle et pleura comme une petite fille, une petite fille à qui l'on venait de briser le coeur, comme la petite fille qu'elle n'était plus mais, qu'elle voulait redevenir.

Pendant de longues heures, on pouvait entendre, une petite fille pleurait dans les bras de son père, venu la rejoindre entre-temps, pour la consoler, maudissant Allen du plus profond de son coeur de père.

**xXx**

Allen, le soir, partait s'enivrer dans les bars pour oublier la souffrance de son coeur mort. Puis, il baisait avec le premier venu, au coin d'une ruelle sordide, puis repartait dans un bar, boire jusqu'à l'excès, jusqu'à oublier son nom. Toute la nuit, Allen ne faisait que ça, boire et coucher. Il se laissait faire éprouvant du plaisir dans les bras d'inconnus, mais même dans les brumes de l'alcool, dans ses moments de sexe rapide dans un coin sombre, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Etaient-ce des larmes de souffrance ? de remords et de regret de donner son corps à un autre que Kanda ?

Sans doute les deux, mais le Kendoka n'était plus là, alors il continuait. Sa vie, sa dignité, son corps, Allen n'en avait que faire, sans Kanda rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il pouvait tout donner, sauf son coeur.

Comme chaque nuit, Allen boit un énième verres.

Comme chaque nuit, un homme vient l'aborder lui mettant la main aux fesses.

Comme chaque nuit, le jeune homme y répond favorablement, puis le rejoint en finissant son verre.

Comme chaque nuit, Allen se dirige dans un coin désert à l'abri des regards, son inconnu impatient de prendre du bon temps.

Et comme chaque nuit, des bruits de ceintures, de pantalons qu'on enlève, des chairs qui claquent, des cris de plaisir, des larmes, la jouissance.

Puis deux corps qui se séparent, se rhabillent et chacun repart, sans un mot, ni un regard. Allen se rassit à la même place qu'avant, commande d'autres verres.

Puis d'autres hommes, d'autres verres.

Et au matin, dans son lit, Allen pleure de honte, avant de s'endormir, pourtant il recommencera parce qu'il souffre, parce qu'il se sent seul.

Puis ensuite, il s'entraîne toute la journée pour pouvoir massacrer les membres de l'Ordre Noire. Il imagine Luberrier, Chaoji, Lavi baignant dans une mare de sang, défigurés, méconnaissables. La seule qu'il laissera en vie, sera Lenalee. Après l'avoir fait souffrir psychologiquement, elle vivra en sachant que sans elle, toutes les personnes présentes à la Congrégation auraient pu vivre, si seulement, elle avait pu se taire...son cher frère serait encore avec elle, elle serait encore capable de voir, de bouger normalement...si seulement...elle avait pu se taire...

**xXx**

Le Symbiotique rit, devant la terreur qu'il voit dans les yeux de ses victimes. Des Exorcistes qu'il ne connaît pas. Il aime entendre la musique de leurs plaintes, de leurs cris de douleur. Il aime voir le sang giclait de leurs corps brisés, aussi impuissants que des pantins. Allen sourit de manière sadique, en emmenant ses victimes à travers une porte, direction les cachots de la demeure Kamelott.

Aujourd'hui, le manoir sera empli de cris de ses prisonniers. Pourquoi les tuer tout de suite, alors qu'ils peuvent encore endurer des heures de tortures. Attachées par des chaînes au plafond, ses victimes tremblent. Allen sourit, effleurant, les instruments de tortures accrochés au mur, ils ont bien raison d'avoir peur. Le jeune homme prend un des objets et s'approche de ses proies. Ensuite, des cris s'élèvent dans les cachots, ainsi que des éclats de rire. La vengeance se met peu à peu en marche.

"Encore un peu de patience, Amour. Bientôt, tu seras vengé"

**xXx**

Lenalee se réveille, hurlant de peur, son visage ravagé, déformé par la terreur. Encore un cauchemar, celui de son ancien camarade revenant les tuer tous. Elle sait qu'Allen reviendra bientôt mais, personne ne l'a croit. Elle sait, la folie et la souffrance qu'il porte en lui. Jamais,il ne laissera la Congrégation en paix, il la réduira en cendre, ses habitants avec. La peur de lui fait partie intégrante d'elle-même.

Elle se recouche, personne ne vient pour la réconforter, pour voir si elle va bien. Lenalee est seule maintenant, son frère ne veut plus entendre parler d'elle. Il est dégouté par son comportement de garce jalouse, il aimait bien Allen et Kanda. Il songe à partir avec Reever, son petit-ami loin de l'Ordre, sans elle, malgré ses suppliques, ses pleurs. Il la laisse seule, sans défense. Elle ne mérite pas ça, c'est Allen le coupable, il lui a pris son Kanda, son futur petit-ami, elle se devait de réagir. Mais Komui ne voyait pas les choses comme elle, il pensait que Kanda et Allen pouvaient être ensemble si ils le voulaient. Il est horrifié par ce qu'elle a fait, parce qu'elle est devenue, ne voyant pas où il a pu échouer dans son éducation.

Après Kanda, voilà qu'Allen lui prenait son frère adoré, sa seule vraie famille, son point d'ancrâge dans son monde. Elle ne méritait pas ça, pas ça du tout.

Elle sait aussi que Miranda et Timothy projettent de partir avec son frère et Reever, eux aussi la laissent tomber, eux aussi regrettent Allen et ne veulent pas combattre contre lui. **(Eh oui je viens de sauver quatre personnages que j'adore, quoique si je veux, je peux toujours les tuer =3 hihihi )**

Lenalee s'emmitoufle dans ses couvertures et pleurent comme la petite fille qui attendait son grand frère mais, aujourd'hui, Lenalee n'a plus l'espoir de le voir venir.

Komui, son grand frère adoré, est parti. Il est parti loin d'elle. Il l'a abandonné.

Alors, elle pleure, espérant contre toute espérance, voir venir son grand frère qui s'est dit mort pour elle et jamais personne n'est venue lui sécher ses larmes d'enfants. Personne. Seule. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Elle veut mourir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	8. Et là où tout ce fini

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite de ma fic =)**

**Je dois dire que ma suite est bizarre, un peu comme le chapitre VI, mais j'assume =3**

**Bientôt la fin =D**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-""**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII.<strong>

**...Et là où tout ce fini...**

La Congrégation, depuis la désertion d'Allen se laissait porter doucement par le temps. Elle envoyait ses Exorcistes tuer les Akuma mais, elle ne redoutait pas une invasion des Noah. Le Central était trop sur de lui. Tous, tous, ils étaient trop confiants en leur capacité, en leur don de Dieu. Bientôt, le destin se mettra en marche et l'horreur commencera...pour eux.

**xXx**

Des corps par centaines recouvraient le sol de la Congrégation. Allen est couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, sa bouche a un goût de sang. Il rit, comme un fou, perdant peu à peu l'esprit dans un monde de souffrance et de haine.

Tant de douleurs, de retenue pour les faire payer. Tant de temps à attendre une vengeance qui ne venait pas, tant de temps pour venger un coeur à l'agonie, un amour brisé.

Maintenant, il peut. Il tue, blesse, torture, un coup d'épée par-ci, un autre par-là, des corps qui tombent, des membres coupés, des cris, des gémissements. Le jeune homme savoure ce spectacle, ces hurlements de souffrance. Il adore voir la peur, les larmes dans les yeux de ses anciens bourreaux, les entendre supplier pour épargner leur misérable vie de cloporte...avant de les transpercer, insensible à leur tentative de survie.

Du sang gicle sur son beau visage d'ange, se mêlant à ses larmes, qu'il ne peut arrêter. Ses mains tremblent de plus en plus violemment mais, il continue de tuer, encore et encore. Pourtant, malgré tout, son âme n'est pas rassasiée, ses oreilles veulent encore entendre la mélodie de la souffrance.

Son âme hurle à la vengeance, réclame le sang des Exorcistes. Elle ne veut plus celui des incapables Scientifiques, Elle veut plus, les pièces de choix dans la Congrégation, les pièces maîtresses qui apaiseront son âme qui hurlait depuis si longtemps. Trop de mois à attendre, plus de 1 an à ne faire que survivre pour Ce Grand Jour.

Allen veut être recouvert du sang de ses vrais ennemis, Luberrier, Lavi, Tiedoll...tous ceux qui ont fait de sa vie un enfer, qui ont détruit l'homme de sa vie. Il veut rire devant leur corps à l'agonie, demandant une grâce qui jamais ne viendra. Ensuite, il torturera cette chère Lenalee, contemplant son oeuvre, ce corps mutilé par ses soins et peut-être qu'il la délivrera de son sort, après l'avoir brisé pour de bon... bien sûr.

**xXx**

Les autres Noah s'en donnent à coeur joie, également. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'ils attendaient ce moment. Leurs beaux vêtements blancs sont rougis par le sang. Leurs yeux dorés sont comme fous, ils ne sont plus humains, seulement des êtres en quête de souffrance et de chair fraîche

**xXx**

Allen sourit face au carnage fait par son clan mais, il retourne aussitôt à son but premier. Il court dans des flaques d'eau, de sang, écrase des membres, des corps sans vie, il cherche, il cherche sa raison de vivre, la raison pour laquelle il est encore en vie, ses meurtriers, ses lâches.

Ils sont là, presque tous réunis en un même endroit, essayant de détruire les Akuma de niveau 4. Leurs regards de désespoir sont le nectar des Dieux pour lui. Les voir accabler par la bataille, voir l'espoir de gagner cette guerre disparaître peu à peu de leurs yeux est une douce consolation pour son coeur meurtri.

Bientôt, la terreur surplombera tout quand viendra l'heure de leur mort. Petite souris se sachant en danger, petits insectes prient au piège de la toile d'araignée sachant leur mort venir. Allen jouera avec eux, les laissant croire à une possible victoire, avant d'écraser d'un coup sec tout espoir pour ne laisser place qu'à la résignation. Il les brisera tous un par un.

Il décida que quelques minutes n'étaient pas assez pour se délecter de sa vengeance, de leurs cris, de leur désespoir. Allen en gardera deux / trois avec lui pour s'amuser dans les cachots des Kamelott, pour prolonger son bonheur. Luberrier sera une victime de choix, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie.

Le massacre commença. Ce fut une véritable boucherie. Un bonheur sans fin pour Allen.

Le jeune homme prit dans une douce folie sanglante, ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait.

Il les extermina tous. n'en laissant malheureusement aucun pour plus tard.

Il éventra, arracha des coeurs tout chaud d'un simple mouvement de la main, brisa des membres, creva des yeux...

Allen, se trouvait au centre de la pièce où le massacre venait de finir, debout dans une mare de sang. Les corps jonchaient les ruines, déjà morts ou agonisant aux portes de la mort, gémissant et pleurant conscient de leur trépas prochain.

Le jeune homme riait à gorge déployée, face à cela, des sanglots dans la voix. Il ressemblait à un ange rougi par le sang impur de ses victimes, un ange déchu ayant perdu la raison plongeant pour toujours dans la folie de son âme noircie par la haine des autres. Il n'était qu'un ange brisé par des êtres sans coeur. Il n'était qu'un ange blessé, à jamais perdu pour le Paradis, un ange meurtri ne recherchant que le repos qui jamais ne lui sera accordé.

Le Symbiotique tomba à genoux, serrant les poings, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il avait vengé Kanda, pourtant, son coeur lui serrait douloureusement, rien ne soulager sa souffrance, ce massacre ne lui apportait qu'un maigre réconfort.

Pourquoi ?

Il hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Puis ses yeux dorés ne reflétèrent que la folie. Il savait pourquoi. Lenalee vivait encore, il ne l'avait pas assez brisé, après son coeur sera apaisé, Kanda sera content.

Il se leva, et partit à la recherche de sa future victime. La raison l'ayant une nouvelle désertée.

**xXx**

Elle se trouvait recroquevillée sur son lit, dans l'Infirmerie, seule pièce encore intacte de la Congrégation. Petite fille tremblante, apeurée, sous ses couvertures.

-Lenalee, ma chère Lenalee, chantonna Allen, avant de rire. Tu as été une vilaine fille, une très vilaine fille. Tu dois être punie.

Lenalee, se mit à pleurer, grelottant encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore, ressentir cette terreur lui glaçant l'échine. Elle voulait juste mourir, être en paix.

-Non. Laisse-moi. Je t'en supplie. Tue-moi mais, ne me fait plus de mal. Pitié. Pitié, Allen pleura la jeune fille brisée, d'une petite voix.

"Grand frère. Pardonne-moi ! Viens me chercher. Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime tellement ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Grand frère ! S'il te plaît !".

- Pauvre petite. Je pourrais accéder à ta demande...mais...je n'en ai pas envie. Tu dois payer pour ton crime. Tu m'as pris Kanda...alors souffre, répondit-il avant de partir dans un rire où la folie se disputait à la souffrance.

Lenalee hurla, se prenant la tête entre les mains, sachant ce qui l'attendait. Elle pleura, essayant de fuir loin, très loin de ce fou furieux mais, ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, elle tomba au sol. Elle rampa, avant qu'un bruit d'os brisé, ne la fasse hurlait de douleur. Allen ne faisait que commencer sa torture sur la jeune femme.

Deux heures plus tard, Lenalee rendit l'âme, brisée physiquement et psychologiquement par le jeune homme qui avait pris un malin plaisir à ce jeu morbide.

Il laissa le corps à l'abandon, avant de sortir de l'Infirmerie et de s'écrouler contre le mur d'un couloir en ruine, vidé, malheureux et toujours souffrant le martyr. La folie envolée.

Rien n'arrivait à calmer son coeur, ce trou béant dans sa poitrine qui le détruisait. Il avait tout essayé. La débauche dans les bras d'autres hommes, l'alcool qui l'aidait à perdre l'esprit, l'idée de sa future vengeance et maintenant le massacre. Rien n'y faisait, cela avait un peu calmer sa souffrance ou sa solitude mais seulement un moment.

Il se releva. Sa vie ne représentait rien mais, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il y tenait. Malgré sa promesse de rejoindre Kanda aux Enfers, Allen n'arrivait pas à se donner la mort, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais, il avait déjà essayé de mettre fin à ses jours, dans des moments où même sa vengeance ne l'aidait pas à tenir dans le monde des vivants, où ma solitude l'écrasait, sans succès, au dernier instant, il renonçait.

Allen marcha et s'adossa à une fenêtre encore intacte. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait. Le vent se mit à souffler. Bientôt, il se retrouva trempé. Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie en songeant à son aimé

"Pardonne-moi, mon Amour. Attends-moi encore un peu. Ferme tes beaux yeux pour ne pas voir l'être sale et impur que je suis devenu, en sombrant dans la débauche. Mais toutes ses mauvaises choses que je fais sont ceux qui me permettent de ne pas sombrer totalement dans la folie. Alors détourne tes yeux de moi, jusqu'à ce que je te revienne pour de bon, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage nécessaire pour te rejoindre. Je t'aime Kanda alors aime-moi. Ne me hais pas pour ce que je fais"

Après un dernier regard au ciel sans étoiles, aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il quitta la Congrégation silencieuse. Tous ses habitants étaient morts. Les Noah venaient de gagner. Le monde sera plongé dans les Ténèbres.

Allen, n'en avait rien à faire. Lui-même y vivait déjà.

Il ouvrit une porte direction le manoir Kamelott, pour rejoindre son clan, laissant les cendres de son ancienne vie, derrière lui.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé =)<strong>

**A bientôt !**


	9. Enfin presque

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient sniff sniff**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Voilà que ma fic s'achève !**

**Désolé pour les fautes -_-"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue.<strong>

**Enfin...presque.**

Komui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner d'avoir abandonné sa petite soeur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû trahir ses compagnons, qu'elle se comportait comme une garce mais, c'était sa petite soeur, il l'aimait.

Fuir avec Reever avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Vivre aux côtés de son aimé, se réveiller tous les matins près de lui, était un véritable bonheur. Ils ne vivaient plus dans la peur d'être découvert et mis à mort pour crime contre Dieu, être exécutés pour sodomie.

Pourtant, Komui vivait avec ses regrets envers Lenalee, pour qui il avait tout sacrifié étant jeune. Celle qu'il avait juré de protéger toute sa vie. Mais son comportement le blessait.

Comment était-elle devenue ce monstre sans coeur ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Avait-il été un mauvais frère, en la délaissant pour Reever ? En passant moins de temps à la surveiller ? En voulant vivre un peu pour lui-même, après avoir tout donné pour elle ?

Il n'en pouvait plus d'être rongé par les remords, cela perturbait sa relation avec son beau blond. Alors, il décida d'aller rejoindre sa soeur, de la sortir de la Congrégation et de la remettre sur le droit chemin, en la forçant à vivre malgré son corps détruit, en l'entourant d'amour, il en avait assez pour deux. Ils vivront ensemble à trois, loin de la guerre, loin des Akuma.

Reever accepta cela, il savait comme son compagnon souffrait de l'absence de sa dernière famille. Durant cette année sans elle, Komui souffrait en silence mais, le blond le connaissait bien pour voir sa tristesse, sa culpabilité.

Plus tard, Komui s'en voudra encore plus, en découvrant le corps sans vie de sa soeur, mutilé, froid, une expression de désespoir extrême inscrit sur son visage à sa mort. Il verra les corps des Scientifiques, des amis à lui, également sans vie.

L'Ex Grand Intendant quitta les lieux du carnage, le corps de sa soeur dans ses bras. Reever n'était pas là, il avait voulu y aller seul pour récupérer sa soeur. Il ne récupérait qu'un corps. Après cela, il ne fut plus le même et finalement après des mois de souffrances, Komui se donna la mort, se suicidant pour mettre fin à la culpabilité qui le tenaillait l'être d'avoir laissé sa Lenalee aux mains d'un psychopathe.

Le blond le retrouva dans son bain, les veines ouvertes, son sang colorant l'eau, formant un cocon sanglant autour de l'ancien scientifique. Reever déposa le corps sans vie de son amant sur le lit, l'enlaça, avant de se donner la mort à son tour, se poignardant le coeur, il rejoignit son amant dans l'étreinte glacée de la Mort.

**xXx**

Miranda et Timothy vivaient ensemble, heureux, loin de la guerre. Ils avaient quitté le pays, trouvaient un endroit paisible et calme où s'installer, et se faisaient passer pour une mère et son fils. Ils s'épanouissaient, sans la menace constante des Akuma, des Noah.

Ils ne regrettaient rien, absolument rien.

Pourquoi regretter le passé quand un avenir radieux s'ouvrait devant eux ?

Miranda était amoureuse d'un homme bon et bientôt mère. Timothy était fiancé à une jeune fille, belle et douce.

Leur passé ne devait pas ternir leur avenir, alors, ils devaient oublier la Congrégation, les autres Exorcistes.

Même si cela faisait mal de renier leur passé, ils le devaient pour leur bonheur.

Alors, ils le firent gardant tout de même dans leur coeur, une pointe de culpabilité nommée "traîtrise" qui jamais ne s'effaça complètement.

**xXx**

Allen reprit sa vie de débauche, essayant encore et encore de calmer pour un temps la douleur de son coeur et de son âme.

Il passait d'hommes en hommes, il prenait verres sur verres. Ses nuits se succédaient, se ressemblaient. Boisson et sexe en quantité.

Puis le matin, la honte et la culpabilité venaient le hanter, sans relâche. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, les plaisirs éphémères qu'il prenait dans les étreintes rapides d'inconnus apaisaient son âme tourmentée pour un temps et l'alcool l'aidaient à se lâcher.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie mais, il ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de mourir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il tenait autant à la vie.

Rien ne pouvait le retenir en ce bas monde, pourtant il continuait de survivre.

Attendant la délivrance qui ne venait pas.

Alors, Allen continuait de se soulager comme il pouvait.

L'alcool et le sexe

Verres après verres. Hommes après hommes.

Nuits après nuits. Encore et encore.

**xXx**

Road souffrait de son amour à sens unique. Allen ne l'aimera jamais, il préférait les hommes. Tout espoir s'envolait, fondait comme neige au soleil.

Après le massacre, elle avait cru que peut-être, maintenant, libéré de ses démons, il remarquerait son amour pur, sincère et qu'il lui donnerait une chance. Mais, rien ne se passa et la vie continua.

Allen ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors, elle mettrait fin à ses jours pour l'oublier. Road ne pouvait pas le tuer, elle avait déjà essayé, un matin où il dormait. Pleurant silencieusement et les mains tremblantes, elle avait levé son couteau contre lui, visant son coeur mais, elle n'avait jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. Son amour était trop fort.

La promesse de le tuer si il ne voulait pas d'elle, jamais elle ne pourrait l'accomplir.

Alors la jeune fille, pour ne plus souffrir, se donna la mort, buvant un poison mortel et s'endormit pour un long voyage, le coeur de nouveau léger.

Les Noah furent anéantis de sa mort mais peu à peu, le temps fit son office et ils acceptèrent sa disparition. Sauf Sheryl qui pleurait toujours sa fille, partie trop tôt. Depuis ce jour fatidique, Il voua une haine sans bornes à Allen et se jura que tôt ou tard, il payerait pour son crime. C'était un homme patient, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra mais, sa fille sera vengée.

Allen mourra tôt...ou tard...de sa main.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la fin et par l'histoire dans son ensemble =)<strong>

**A bientôt j'espère !**


	10. Future suite

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ce n'est pas un chapitre.**

**Certains voulaient une suite, et donc je vais en faire une =D**

**Elle n'était pas prévue au départ mais, j'ai quelques idées.**

**Et donc je voulais vous demander :**

**Voulez vous une suite tragique ou heureuse ?**

**A vous de voir !**

**Lyade **


End file.
